YaKuZa GiRl
by Samaelhyuga
Summary: Bueno Esta es una historia un tanto diferente que sera drama/romance, en ella veremos a una hinata totalmente deferente y tosca de la cual acostumbramos, la cual sera desinteresada y con el tiempo se involucrara sentimentalmente (Y volviendose timida) hasta enamorarce de naruto, un chico de 13 años adelantado de cursos, esta historia no contendra humor como las demas, sera Naru-Hin


YAKUSA GIRL

Los dialogos estan entre - - y los pensamientos en (). el resto es narrador...

**¿Infierno en la Preparatoria?**

Historia de naruto

Camino casi sin ánimos hacia la "Supuesta" Escuela media superior de elite, la cual Le habían recomendado, después de dar su mejor esfuerzo en sus 13 años de vida estudiando y lograr una promoción, terminando dos años antes la escuela media, era timado por un vocero estudiantil, ¿Cómo le Convencieron de empezar en esa maldita escuela?, Le habían dicho que si se graduaba de ella con un promedio alto Seria reconocido a nivel nacional… ya había tenido suficiente con los abusos de sus compañeros y ahora…. Estaba prácticamente en la boca del lobo…

Miro el cartel de entrada "Academia Konoha _Tōdō"_

_-Una maldita Academia De Delincuentes- _murmuro entre dientes –Como para no ser reconocido a nivel nacional si me graduó de aquí- bufo -Si me graduó vivo-

Se dirigió a la entrada estaba aterrado, cada paso era un suplicio… por donde miraba solo había "Alumnos Problemáticos", incluso las chicas que venían no se veían nada "dóciles"…

Logro llegar a la entrada, sudaba frió…hasta ahora todo bien solo debía llegar al salón y quedarse allí hasta que…

-¡HE CHAVAL!- Eso fue todo pensó -Si TE HABLO A TI- se giro –si- apenas pronuncio -Eres de primer año cierto- naruto lo miro esa un chico mas grande que el con pinta de gamberro…. –Creías que podías safarte Todos los de Primer años Pasan Por la "Iniciación"- Tolo lo que supo naruto fue que era arrastrado hacia adentro de la escuela y que todos miraban hacia otro lado como si nada pasara, mientras el y otros chicos eran Golpeados y robados… sentía que cada golpe en su estomago lo dejaba sin aire, con la clara intención no de lastimar en exceso sino de torturar… en un segundo estaba en el piso mientras uno de ellos le pisaba la cabeza con fuerza y miraba como se repartían sus cosas, unos gritaban, otros lloraban y pedían auxilio, el no reaccionaba, estaba inmóvil, congelado, sin pronunciar palabra, apenas entendía algunas cosas que le gritaban… "Perra", "este es nuestra Escuela", "Nosotros Mandamos Aquí", "Los Nuevos Son carne fresca", "El rubio Tiene Dinero", "Mas Te vale Traernos Mas PASTA", es lo máximo que pudo entender su Adolorida cabeza…

Miro hacia delante, y se pregunto, ¿Por qué no había nadie?¿Acaso los maestros no debían detener esto?, no había nadie solo estaban ellos… solo tengo 13 años pensó, esto es demasiado…

-OIGAN PERROS- se escucho una vos -MUEVANSE ESTORBAN MI PASO- se escucho la vos de una chica algo grave y fuerte…

El tipo que estaba Pisándole aun con fuerza la cara dijo-"MELON"-CHAN- Dijo en una forma despectiva –Quien Te crees que eres para darnos orde…- no le dejo terminar… lo siguiente que vio era que fue movido bruscamente y callo al otro lado del pasillo enfrente suyo… comenzaba a despedir sangre.

Se reincorporo solo un poco y pudo ver quien era el responsable de tal brutalidad… era una chica, con una especie de bastón de acero plegable… Alta de pelo negro azulado, piel blanca como la nieve y ojos color perla que miraban con un aura sedienta de sangre, con las venas marcadas alrededor de ellos…

En un segundo uno de los "compañeros" del gamberro caído salio a su defensa lanzándose sobre ella tirando un puñetazo

-¡MALDITA!- solo eso alcanzo a decir, esquivo con el mínimo movimiento ese ataque y lo golpeo de costado en la mandíbula, haciendo que se golpeare con la fuerza contra los casilleros, y lanzara un alarido bestial de dolor, así es le había fracturado la mandíbula de un golpe…

Después de eso, los demás ya se habían esfumado…

La chica siguió caminando como si nada sucediera hasta desaparecer por el pasillo…

Los demas chicos se pararon como pudieron, con sus ropas echas añicos y algunos sangrando… Como pudo naruto recogió algo de sus cosas y su billetera bacía que estaba en el suelo… camino hacia el baño y se lavo su cara…

-maldita sea- dijo mientras se miraba, marcas de pisadas en su cara, el labio roto en los dos costados y una marca roja de un puñetazo en el mentón… se miro de nuevo… dos gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas…-E-e-es—to es- Dema-sia-do- tartamudeo entre lagrimas -S-So-lo T-Ten-go 13- mientras se rompió a llorar, aunque fue solo un instante… dejo su cara remojarse un rato en el agua helada que salía del grifo… el agua fría deshincharía su cara mas rápido… luego de 15 minutos ya casi no se notaban rastros de la golpiza a excepción de sus labios y su mentón…

Emprendió la marcha a su salón, golpeo la puerta…

-Adelante- dijo en profesor -Sumí masen sensei Llege tarde- El profesor no dijo nada ni pregunto motivos… solo le sugirió presentarse

-HI Me Llamo Uzumaqui Naruto Tengo 13 y fui Promovido, Espero que podamos llevarnos bien- Nadie dijo ni una palabra, las chicas ni miraron, y los chicos, la mayoría eras los mismo que recibieron la paliza junto a el…

Se dispuso a sentarse, el cuarto asiento de la segunda fila, a un banco de la ventana…

Y en el banco de al lado… ¿Estaba vació?... si es así y no había nadie, ¿Por qué no le permitían sentarse ahí…

Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando alguien mas se le adelanto…

-YA regrese sensei- Giro su cabeza, y ahí estaba la misma chica que había destrozado a esos dos gamberros… -Hi Hyuuga-san- dijo temblando… y prosiguió con la clase…

(-El profesor le tiene miedo, eso no es buena señal… Carajo esta viniendo hacia acá…No puede ser que-)… (¡Mierda Mi asiento estaba vació porque nadie se quiso sentar al lado de ella! ¡Y ella se sienta junto a la ventana!-…)

(Tranquilo, relájate no la mires, si algo as aprendido es que mirar la los gamberros es motivo suficiente para que te den una paliza…)

Paso por enfrente suyo y no pudo evitar seguirla con sus ojos… era… raro, nunca le había llamado tanto la atención una chica, además en sus 13 años jamás se había permitido tener interés en una, solo serian problemas para el, pero había algo que le llamaba la atención… además del hecho de parecer de 16 o 17 años, ser algo alta. Y estar en el salón de ingresantes, además de su pelo negreo azulado y sus ojos perla que ahora reflejaban preocupación ante la hoja de papel con problemas de aritmética en ella… no pudo evitar notar y mirar poco disimuladamente hacia cierta parte

(Mierda… Ahora entiendo Lo de "melon-chan" son ¡Enormes!... ¡HE! ¡QUE CARAJOS ESTOY MIRANDO Y PENSANDO! ¡Ya Me Parezco a El Sabio Pervertido!)

Desvió su mirada pero al parecer ya lo habían notado…

-¡¿Qué Carajos quieres?!- Le dijo la chica que al parecer lo noto -¡Si Te estoy hablando Pequeña escoria que estas mirando!-

Naruto pensó esto no puede estar peor… Tengo que salir de esta…

-¡Hey no me ignores me estabas viendo como si fueras a decir algo! ¡No me agas enojar!- la chica comenzaba a molestarse

-Sumí-masen eto… es que yo…- (peinsa naruto) –que-que-ría saber s-si podrías prestarme tu libro de ma-tematicas-... La chica lo miro con disgusto… (-No eso no es suficiente aclara mas-) –es que como sabrás tuve dificultades en la entrada y ya no tengo el mió- la chica lo miraba como si fuera a golpearlo ahí mismo (-esto no va nada bien pero…- ) –si lo pudieras compartir conmigo quizás yo pueda ayudarte con los problemas de Matemáticas- (-eso fue todo me golpeara-)

En el salón se escuchaban murmullos cosas como… -Esta Chiflado-, -No sabe quien es hyuuga-San- -Tan pronto quiere morir-

La chica esbozo una sonrisa tenebrosa y dijo –Que te hace pensar que necesito Tu Ayuda- naruto estuvo a punto de decir el echo de que tu hoja este toda borroneada y no hayas terminado nada, pero pensó que si decía eso seria su fin…

-Na-da E-en parti-cular es solo que como todas las personas tienen cosas que n-no cono-cen y justo ya e vi este tema, pensé que quizás podría ofrecerte algo a cambio, ya sabes para que sea justo…- eso ultimo pareció casi casual…

-Haja- se rio un poco cortadamente –Bien chaval te prestare mi libro y veamos si puedes enseñarme esto…-

Luego de 5 minutos de… No entiendo, y de donde sacaste ese resultado, y ese 25 de donde salio… naruto se dio cuenta de que debería explicarle desde lo básico ya que el iba a demasiado a prisa…

-Mira aquí empiezas con esta formula es la mas sencilla… luego multiplicas esto por ese resultado y divides por cien y listo, a eso se le llama regla de tres simple… -

-JAJA- se rió escandalosamente – Que bueno eres explicando ¿o sea que ago lo mismo para los demás ejercicios?- -Si así es- le respondió naruto…

La chica sonrió emocionada, -Baya Debería aprender de ti el maestro, llevo dos años sin entender nada de esta clase y me lo as explicado en 20 minutos… gracias-

-No es nada hyuuga-san, yo estoy en deuda por ayudarme en esta mañana-

-Hey…- hi- dijo naruto -¡como te llamas? Se me hace raro decirte chaval a para llamarte- -naruto, me llamo naruto Uzumaqui-… -Bueno naruto Uzumaqui, Soy Hinata Hyuuga, por cierto esta mañana no te ayude, solo me estorbaban el paso esos perdedores- respondió la chica.-bueno me ayas querido ayudar o no, lo hiciste hyuuga-san- ya se había relajado y estaba sonriendo ampliamente lo cual le agrado a la chica…

-Sabes algo me agradas naruto- (dijo sonriendo ampliamente… -llámame Hinata, voy a estar a tu cuidado para las demás materias asi que… Por favor cuida de mi Onegai-

(a pesar de ser un poco tosca y poco delicada con sus acciones,) pensó mientras miraba como la chica le sonreía feliz y realizada por el simple hecho de poder hacer algo tan tonto como terminar un par de ecuaciones (-es muy linda-)

Fin historia de naruto

* * *

Historia de Hinata…

La vida de una delincuente no es fácil de por si, y mas aun siendo una chica… Además de luchas contra todo tipo de matones y delincuentes, de afrontar por si misma la Vida, dejando su casa y su clan, el clan Hyuuga, la mayor organización de crimen organizado, Presionada por su padre y viéndose obligada a dejar la única vida que conocía, pensó mil veces en que hacer…Quizás Terminar la Escuela media y conseguir un trabajo normal, ser una asalariada mas… era un buen plan, no la podían expulsar de la "Academia Konoha _Tōdō", _ por mucho que hiciera, era una escuela publica, y su política de no deserción escolar, le impedía la expulsión de alumnos, era perfecta alli podría graduarse, el único problema eran, las malditas materias, tan problemáticas eran que había repetido el primer año, vivir en un pequeño dormitorio y trabajar para la casera no era problema, si bien le pagaban poco era suficiente para sostenerse, mas aun con algo que su primo Neji le proveía debes en cuando le pagaban ciertos "trabajos" de yakuza que realizaba…

-Otro año en el mismo maldito curso, un maldito año perdido- gruño al entrar por la puerta de la academia…

Echo un vistazo, típico, los tontos de siempre "Dándole la Bienvenida" a los de primer año… paso asiendo caso omiso de lo que pasaba hasta que algo particular llamo su atención…

Uno de los que estaba golpeando a esos chicos estorbaba su paso y estaba pisando a un chico rubio que parecía de menor edad… No le dio gran importancia…

-OIGAN PERROS- (grite fuerte)-MUEVANSE ESTORBAN MI PASO-

(-No recuerdo muy bien el desarrollo solo recuerdo que cuando me Dijo "Melon-chan" ya le había partido la cabeza con mi tubo acerado plegable, entonces escucho "MALDITA", y veo como uno se lanza sobre mi, demasiado fácil, pensé, solo lo esquive y con la izquierda lo golpee en la mandíbula azotándolo contra los casilleros-)

-Jajja Tontos- (-me fui riendo arrogante, pero la verdad es que esa golpiza me saco todo el estrés acumulado que tenia)-

Después de las aburridas presentaciones se sentó a mirar el programa, era el mismo del año pasado, y los ejercicios de la materia eran los mismos que nunca había podido resolver…

(-Jodido maestro-) pensó (-ni siquiera se digna a explicar al igual que todos lo dan por sabido-)

Después de luchar en vano decidió ir a refrescarse, ir al baño y tal ves pasar por la maquina expendedora de bebidas…

Decidió volver al salón, sumida estuvo sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que lo noto, alguien la miraba…

(-¿No era ese chico al que estaban Dándole una paliza?... en una inspección mas severa parece japonés, pero ese pelo no es teñido… debe tener sangre extranjera, y tiene la piel bronceada… ¿Que diablos me esta mirando?-)

-¡¿Qué Carajos quieres?!- ..-¡Si Te estoy hablando Pequeña escoria que estas mirando!- (-pequeño bastardo se hace el desentendido-) -¡Hey no me ignores me estabas viendo como si fueras a decir algo! ¡No me hagas enojar!- la chica comenzaba a molestarse

-Sumí-masen eto… es que yo…-… –que-que-ría saber s-si podrías prestarme tu libro de ma-tematicas (-¿que carajos se cree este?) –es que como sabrás tuve dificultades en la entrada y ya no tengo el mió- (-¡Como si me Importara!-) –si lo pudieras compartir conmigo quizás yo pueda ayudarte con los problemas de Matemáticas-

(-Baya si que tiene valor (arrogante) o es muy entupido-)

–Que te hace pensar que necesito Tu Ayuda- (-mocoso arrogante-) -Na-da E-en parti-cular es solo que como todas las personas tienen cosas que n-no cono-cen y justo ya e vi este tema, pensé que quizás podría ofrecerte algo a cambio, ya sabes para que sea un intercambio justo…- eso ultimo pareció casi casual…

-Haja- se rio un poco cortadamente –Bien chaval te prestare mi libro y veamos si puedes enseñarme esto…-

(-Solo pasaron 20 minutos y e entendido perfectamente como realizar el problema, este chico si que sabe explicar, hasta me explico la básico de una manera cómoda y sencilla, definitivamente sabe como enseñar… enseñar… enseñar… ¿quizás? ¿Si lo tengo cerca pueda ayudarme a pasar el año?)

-JAJA, Que bueno eres explicando ¿o sea que ago lo mismo para los demas ejercicios?- -Si así es- -Baya Debería aprender de ti el maestro, llevo dos años sin entender nada de esta clase y me lo as explicado en 20 minutos… gracias- -No es nada hyuuga-san, yo estoy en deuda por ayudarme en esta mañana- -Hey… - hi- -¿como te llamas? Se me hace raro decirte chaval a para llamarte-… -naruto, me llamo naruto Uzumaqui-… -Bueno naruto Uzumaqui, Soy Hinata Hyuuga, por cierto esta mañana no te ayude, solo me estorbaban el paso esos perdedores-… .-bueno me ayas querido ayudar o no, lo hiciste hyuuga-san-

-Sabes algo me agradas naruto- … -llámame Hinata, voy a estar a tu cuidado para las demás materias así que… Por favor cuida de mi Onegai- (-Con una linda sonrisa y diciendo esto e escuchado que los chicos son muy débiles, sobre todo ente chicas indefensas o que no se pueden valer por ellas mismas, mama siempre me lo decia, no importa si eres linda o no si puedes dominar esto es pan comido... lo siento muñeco pero me conviene tenerte cerca-)

* * *

-Bueno primero que nada se preguntaran porque carajos estoy haciendo otra historia si aun no e adelantado ninguna de las que tengo escritas…. La razón es muy simple, hace mas de un año conseguí un trabajo y sigo con mi carrera y para colmo de males… la llevo mas o menos bien… resultado no tengo vida... mucho menos para escribir mis delirios… PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN ahora mismo me tomo unas mini vacaciones y estoy escribiendo Todo lo que se me ocurría en las largas y duras horas de trabajo, cuando escapaba al mundo de la fantasía… E mirado algunos reviers con pedido de actualización, por favor comuníquenme cual actualizo primero LES JURO QUE ME QUEDO TODA LA NOCHE ESCRIVIENDO! ES LO MENOS QUE PUEDO HACER PARA DISCULPARME CON USTEDES POR MI RETRASO… ha cierto me cerraron el correo y este es mi FACE . .9638 si no quieren dejar revir escriban por la historia que seguían y quieren que actualice pronto….

Ha proposito les gusta este enfoque de historia, esta ves ba a segir 100% el Hilo y no me voy a desviar del tema, como ya e echo el mis otras historias...bamos a enfocarnos en la dura vida de los protagonistas, sus problemas e inseguridades, de como primero naruto se enamora de hinata y luego ella cede al amor del rubio...


End file.
